


Danger Noodles

by Space_Angel1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Danger Noodles, Finally my angsty soul has rested, Fluff, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Angel1/pseuds/Space_Angel1
Summary: FLUFF! FINALLY! I was in a better mood today and felt like writing, but didnt have a plot, so this happened! XD Enjoy!





	Danger Noodles

_"Content"_ was the only word that came to Deceit’s mind as he laid under the pile of squirming noodles that competed for his attention. If any of the other sides saw him like this, his villainous image would be gone in a flash, though he could care less. He loved his danger noodles, and his danger noodles loved him. He was their mama noodle. 

 

No, not like that! Get that out of your head this instant! 

 

Whenever a snake appeared in the mindscape or escaped the imagination (Thomas often dreamed of snakes, dont as Dee why), Deceit would scoop it up and carefully brinng it to his room to keep it safe and take care of it. 

 

The first one he found after he investigated a scream from the commons. He saw Roman with his sword drawn at a harmless juvenile corn snake. Deceit hissed at Roman and quickly swooped in and saved the poor noodle from the impending blade. The frightened baby quickly wrapped itself around Deceit’s arm as he sank out and appeared back in his room. He spent a few minutes calming the snake down before offering it some water, which it drank gladly. Deceit wondered how the snake had appeared and if it would stay. Fast forward to now, and only one of his questions was answered. 

 

Still, "content" very accurately described the scene, and Deceit wouldnt have it any other way as he dozed off. 

 

. . .

 

He didn’t hear the knock at the door, nor the squeal in delight. He didnt see the picture that was taken until it appeared in the hallway, causing him to blush when asked about it. 


End file.
